


Can You Multitask?

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Tartarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: “Tch,” Akihiko grunts, glaring at Shinjiro. “So? What are you here for?”“I said,” Shinjiro replies as he backs Akihiko against a wall, “need some help?”Akihiko swallows thickly, heat rising to his face. “You offering, or are you just trying to get me to admit I need help?”“I can multitask,” Shinjiro tells him, sliding a knee between Akihiko's thighs. “Can you?”





	Can You Multitask?

**Author's Note:**

> So, while writing my monster of a fic, [Battle Hymn of Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470047/chapters/43761169), I wanted to write some AkiShinji because my soulmate AU is so slow burn, and just have some smut for funsies.
> 
> I found an old kink meme, and I wrote based on a prompt from there.
> 
> Kink Meme Prompt: [So. I wanna see someone get a completely inappropriate, awkward heat-of-battle boner. I don't care who. ~~AKIHIKO?~~ Everyone else notices, no one says anything. Someone can help the guy out with it later, if you want.](https://p3kinkmeme.livejournal.com/656.html?thread=10896#t10896)

Shinjiro notices Akihiko's a bit more pumped out than usual from their last battle with the shadows. Akihiko had managed to TKO the whole group of shadows, leading to an easy victory when the leader asked for an All-Out Attack. His face flushes red from something more than exertion, Shinjiro's sure of it. Their leader hasn't seemed to notice or is ignoring it, and he's sure Mitsuru's noticed and decided ignoring Akihiko's situation was for the best.

“We should split up on this floor,” their leader says when they reach the next floor of Tartarus. “It'll be faster, since we're starting to outclass the shadows in this block.”

Akihiko jumps on the idea he darts of in a different direction than the others. Mitsuru pointedly follows the leader as Shinjiro rolls his eyes and follows Akihiko. He catches up and finds Akihiko taking out a shadow. It's quite the sight, and Akihiko is completely unaware of his presence. To get his attention, Shinjiro let's his axe clang to the ground with a loud thud.

Ready for another fight, Akihiko spins around only for the battle tension to wane when he sees Shinjiro. “You're an asshole. How long were you standing there?” he asks he stretches out his arms, unable to stay still.

Shinjiro snorts as he tilts his head, pointedly letting his eyes roam Akihiko's body. “I noticed something after our last battle. Need some help with something, Aki?”

Akihiko blinks for a moment before Shinjiro's word dawn on him. “Uhh, what would I need help with?” he questions as he tries to turn away.

Grabbing him, Shinjiro turns Akihiko towards, bringing them closer together. “You telling me you haven't noticed that boner? Because I think the whole team noticed.”

“Tch,” Akihiko grunts, glaring at Shinjiro. “So? What are you here for?”

“I said,” Shinjiro replies as he backs Akihiko against a wall, “need some help?”

Akihiko swallows thickly, heat rising to his face. “You offering, or are you just trying to get me to admit I need help?”

“I can multitask,” Shinjiro tells him, sliding a knee between Akihiko's thighs. “Can you?”

Biting back a moan, Akihiko nods. “Yeah, but what kind of multitasking are we talking about, Shinji?”

Shinjiro presses his thigh against Akihiko's already rock hard erection. “The kind where you keep an eye out for shadows and try not to come too fast.”

“I'm not going to-!” Akihiko begins to say, but his mouth goes dry as Shinjiro steps back just enough to drop to his knees. “Shinji, what are you-”

“Shut up and enjoy it,” Shinjiro interrupts as he unbuckles Akihiko's belt and makes quick work of the zipper, yanking his underwear just enough to free Akihiko's cock. 

Akihiko bites his lip as Shinjiro takes him into hand. “Shinji, I-”

“I said shut up,” Shinjiro repeats before taking the head of Akihiko's cock into his mouth.

Bringing a fist to his mouth, Akihiko bites back a moan as Shinjiro gets to work. He starts by tonguing the slit teasingly, but he knows Akihiko too well. Shinjiro knows he could get him to come from just teasing, but it wouldn't leave him satisfied or any less wound up. Instead, Shinjiro quickly ends his teasing and takes the rest of the length into his mouth.

Shinjiro sucks and bobs his head up and down, and he feels Akihiko's hand hesitate in gripping his hair. He looks up as he continues his ministrations, and Akihiko's blissed out face spurns him on. He doesn't stop as he raises a hand to grab Akihiko's, urging him to tangling his fingers into Shinjiro's hair. Akihiko complies, gripping Shinjiro's hair and getting a moan reverberating around his cock for his troubles.

It doesn't take much to get Akihiko past worked up and into straining not to come. Shinjiro revels in the power he has as he speeds up his movement. Akihiko whines out a pitiful 'Shinji' as he comes, and Shinjiro swallows him down. He pulls off a few moments later, licking his lips as Akihiko slumps against the wall behind him.

“You're...a menace,” Akihiko manages to bite out as he pants.

Shinjiro grins for a long moment before it drops into a frown. “Put yourself away,” he says quickly, and Akihiko blinks, not comprehending the sudden change in mood.

“Huh?” he questions, still a bit too blissed out as Shinjiro grabs his axe and smashes it into a shadow that had been coming down the hall. “Shit!”

In a scramble, Akihiko rights himself as Shinjiro starts in on the shadows. “What did I say? You can't multitask for shit, Aki,” he taunts as he jumps back to avoid an attack from a shadow.

Akihiko scowls as he calls for Polydeuces to reign mazionga down on their foes. “Not my fault you sucked my brain out through my dick, Shinji!”

Shinjiro falters for a moment then laughs as he calls Castor to finish off the remaining shadow. “It didn't take very long. Must not be much brains up there to begin with.”

“Why don't I return the favor, and we see who has brains when I'm finished with you,” Akihiko says, crossing his arms cockily.

“Tch, doubt it,” Shinjiro replies as he swings his axe to rest on his shoulder. “If you still have this idea in your head when we get back to the dorm, I'll take you up on your offer.”

Akihiko grins, and Shinjiro can see that competitive nature flaring up. “Don't tire yourself too much on the shadows before we head back then.”

“Don't get too excited fighting shadows, or you won't have the stamina to keep up with me later,” Shinjiro retorts, and he knows he won this little back and forth as Akihiko's face flushes red again.

“Tch,” Akihiko answers with a frown as he walks past Shinjiro. 

Following behind him, Shinjiro smirks. He's already getting Akihiko worked up again. The rest of the night promises to be an adventure, in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the smut. <3


End file.
